shadow warriors 2 the retun of the hero of the shadows
by pandamaster97720
Summary: when we last saw our heroes they just escape their nightmare and returning back to normal life when out the blue a new and very dangers warlord shows up out of no where and it is up to them and the furies five and the dragon master to stop him and his plan to destroy kung Fu ( contains contexts of KFP 2 don't read this if haven't seen it or read my first story)


The return of the shadows warriors

By pandamaster97720

(AN) hey it is me again this is a sequel to my fist story hope you love it

When we last saw our heroes shadow blade (Amber Jade), shadow night (An), and shadow fang (Safire) they were just escape from their nightmare but what you might wonder what happens next to our heroes? Well they stated to recue kids that were in the same condition as they were so after 12 long years they desired to retied from saving kids and though it was about time to settle down and enjoy life to the fullest in that time Amber Jade and An are happily marry for 6 years and have 13 kids yes and they are a handful, Safire in now engage to a handsome man name James he works as a model and he is top charted singer and a top rate cook. But what they didn't know that a threat threaten their life was about to take a turn that they will have to become the shadows warrior once again and this time not just their lives are at stake but kung Fu is at stake and will Amber Jade find out how she is so good at kung Fu and the truth about her past?

12 years later in the valley of peace in the home of Amber jade and An, "I can't bevel that it is have ben of 12 years since we have escape from our nightmare and got marry and had all these kids." Told her lovely husband as a response was a very loving kiss form her husband An.

"Yes I can't believe it either my lovely Lien Hua" An responded to his lovely wife when all of Safire bust though the door gasping for air.

"Whoa what is the rush is about Safire?" ask Amber Jade worriedly

"Its (pants) the protectors (pants) from all the villages (pants) they have all gone missing along with their kids (pants)" Safire gasps.

"(Gasps) when did this start and who did this and why did you tell us?" Amber Jade and An responded in unison.

"It started about two days ago when they went to stop that new warlord Lord Shen and they not return, I believe that is trying to concord china and to make sure that his name is written down in history and in blood to make the people fear him to rewrite history in his own image, and the reason that I told you that is time for the shadow warriors to return and bring the end to Lord Shen once and for all." We just sat in the silence of it all we had a lot to take in we had new lives and we have our kids and love one to think about could we really just throw it all away just to go back to what we had not done in over 12 years? But they are kids in trouble and we did save kids who were in trouble so after 10 minutes of complete silent we had come to a conclusion.

"You are right it is to become the shadow warriors once again and do what we are born to do and that is to safe kids and this time their parents." Amber Jade and An said together. And we look at Safire and she was beaming a big smile at us and she said to us

"I just knew I could count on you guys for help in this dark time." Replied Safire to her friends.

So that was that we decided to set out to defeat the evil Lord Shen. So me and An left our kids with their friend to our surprise they all have the same best friend no that was easy for us. Now it was time to set off as we set off we headed to were Lord Shen is rumor to be the big city gong-men city, as we draw closer to the city we decided to set up camp for the night for it was getting dark as we sat around the fire we know that we need a plan to save them and to defeat Lord Shen so before we turn in for the night we had to make a foolproof plan.

"So how do we approach this situation? Anyone?" Safire ask her fellow warriors.

"I have an idea how about we go as we have been caught by them and that way when we are in side we can kill Lord Shen with none the wiser." Amber Jade suggested. An and Safire look at each other and nodded their heads in an agreement so it was decided that was the plan a just in case some that something go wrong we plan to take one of the flags and burn it that is only need in dire emergence and with that they went to sleep. In the morning we were awaken by a sound that send shivers down our spines, a canon firing. "That sure brought back memories didn't guys." Said Safire to the rest of the group who was still shaking for hearing that

"Lest move on with the plan." An suggested. "Yea let's get going now" Amber Jade replied. And so they made their way to the nightmare of those are trap in there. As they were running they bump I should have said more like crash in to some people as we got up that we saw our village protectors the Furies Five and the chosen one the Dragon Master, "what are you doing out here and who are you?" ask the Furies Five and the Dragon master.

"We are known as the Shadow Warriors in the village we are known as Amber Jade, An, and Safire, and we are her to put a stop to Lord Shen once and for all" we replied to the Furies Five and The Dragon Master. They look at us and one of them said "wait stop a minute rewind did I just heard you say that you are the famous Shadow Warriors!?"

Amber Jade replied "yes we did we are the famous Shadow Warriors now can you please stop staring at us like that." Our village protectors look at each other and they decided to help them with their quest "we like to help you with this in fact we left the village to just that so how about us tag along with you so you can get done faster?" we look at each other we agree to their request we told about our plan and they like our plan as we draw close to the building we put on the key that will get us inside. "So does everyone know the plan and their part in the plan?" Amber Jade asks the group.

"Yes we do but, when are we to strike them?" the rest of the group replied. And Amber Jade thought for a moment then she replied to them

"Once we are inside and the kids are safe we will strike at midnight."

"That sound good to us" the Furies Five and the Dragon Master and the rest of the Shadow Warriors replied back. And now the true test of our plan, now that we are inside and it was like our nightmare that we had escape over 12 years ago. To the our village it was a new experience for them for they have endure torcher but nothing like this so they ask us when we were all cleaning the bathrooms how did put up with the pain. "So how do you guys put up with this pain?!" the Furies Five ask us. We look at them then we went back to scrubbing the floors then we answer them. "12 years ago we were taken from our home village and family and taken to a place like this they try to break us to make us like them coldhearted and to do the same to the new kids that came in, but we were strong because we form a strong bond and that kept us from going cold." Amber Jade answers them. They were so stun by they didn't know what to say so they went back to scrubbing the floors. It was time to strike during the day we told the other captives about are plan and ask them to spread the word to the other captives and soon all the captives know of the plan but the guards do not know and that is good for us. "So everyone know what to do now?" Safire ask us. We all nodded our heads yes and then we moved out our village protectors have the task of getting the captives out while we take care of Lord Shen, when we got close to Shen I saw the symbol he had on the red eye then had a sort of flash back. _**Flash back**__ what I saw was a village that was peaceful at first it look like a farming village and I saw what look like me but as a baby then I saw to figures that look like me and it was holing a stuff panda then it hit me these were my birth parents and the stuff panda was the same one that I found in a deserted village, then I soon relies I was lie to by my foster family the next thing shook my core I saw the village burning to the ground and I saw him Lord Shen and his army has he to cut down men, women, and even children. As I was just a baby I was stun with fear and not understanding what is going on as Shen and two of his henchmen stand beside him he calls out " get them all!" I my eyes widened with fear as the two henchmen came ever so close to me my father came in and wack them with his rake has he had his back to me my mother pick me as my father said " take our son and run away! Go!" as she was running I drop the panda doll. As my mother was running away from Shen's solders she mage to lose them temporally as I see her put me in a radish basset I now see me crying my mom is trying to get me to stop as she kiss my head I heard my first word "Mam" as I saw her with tears staring to form in her eyes she started to move away from me I stat to cry once more as I last saw her before she gave herself up for me so I can live then it fades to black .__**End of flashback. **_I was only to be jolted out of my thought by An when he said "Are you ok?" I look at him and said "Yea I thinks so that is on what I just saw though."

"What did you see?" An asks me. I look at him for a while before answering him.

"I think it was a childhood memory I always knew that I was adopted." Amber Jade replied to her husband. He looks at me and knew that we will talk about this later but for now we had to deal with Lord Shen, and so we will we followed him to his weapons room where we saw the weapon that could kill Kung Fu and it breath fire and spits metal. We hid as Shen came in to the room we herd him to fire the weapon and we saw how distortive it really is. I heard Safire whisper "Man that is powerful we got to stop it and stop Lord Shen!"

"Yea I agree with you." Amber Jade replied back. So we decide to take out the weapon first then go after Shen, so we set the gun and fireworks powder on the weapon and we lit the fuse and we ran for it one we were far away for it we herd Shen scream once he saw his weapon destroyed and that was to attack him and the battle was burial but in the end we had won it helped that I had master inner peace and now it was time to go home and to back to our normal live within a year Safire was marry and have a child on the way and Amber Jade and An had quintuplets and some time the furies five and the dragon master ask us for help on some for their missions. And that is the end for our heroes for now. But what will happen next


End file.
